


under pressure

by kisapmata



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, jealous ten, taeten - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisapmata/pseuds/kisapmata
Summary: Ten and Taeyong are in their last year in university, barely having time for each other. And although they’ve been dating long enough, Ten can’t help but feel under pressure of losing Taeyong especially because the latter seems happier with his new friend Jung Jaehyun.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Kudos: 23





	under pressure

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello I’ve been pretty stressed with acads lately and I thought some TaeTen would be of help in keeping my sanity intact. I hope you like this and uh I’m sorry for the bad grammar and typographical errors if there are any. English isn’t really my first language and I was under the influence of severe stress while writing this so I apologize in advance.
> 
> Title comes from Ariana Grande’s Honeymoon Avenue

Friday nights were their nights—that was what Taeyong had promised Ten a month into their last year in uni after he noticed the evident lack of time together due to their studies. Ever since they had started their last year at university, they had gotten way busier than their previous years which made it hard for them to spend time together. Ever since that one specific day they had made this arrangement, Taeyong had been specifically wary of his time and never, _well almost never,_ missed a Friday night schedule with Ten.

Tonight was an exception. It happened that the abrupt basketball tryouts for the school’s varsity team collided with their Friday night schedule and Taeyong just _had_ to join tryouts for his last year in university. He knew Ten would understand as the younger knew how much he loved playing basketball and knew it was his passion aside from creating music. Besides, he had made sure to send Ten a ‘ _baby, I’m sorry I can’t come over because basketball practice got moved today. I’ll make it up to you soon, okay? I love you, cupcake”_ before proceeding with tryouts.

What he hadn’t expected was a bubbly Ten, waiting for tryouts to finish, excited to see him outside the university. It wasn’t like he was hiding something from his boyfriend but the scene unveiled in front of Ten was definitely not something to be _not_ jealous about. In front of the younger boy was his boyfriend being _unnecessarily_ clingy with one of his block mates, and soon to be basketball teammate if they ever got in _(which Taeyong was confident he would be)_ , Jung Jaehyun. Taeyong was quick to react when he noticed a shift in the younger’s mood but it remained unnoticed to Jaehyun. It was a shock to Jaehyun when Ten decided to turn his back with a hurt expression after Jaehyun greeted him with a simple ‘hi’ but to Taeyong, it wasn’t.

Taeyong was aware how jealous and how insecure his boyfriend could be. He knew especially how insecure Ten would be once compared to tall, handsome, and famous gentlemen like Jung Jaehyun. It wasn’t like Ten wasn’t handsome and Ten had his fair share of admirers as well, to whom Taeyong would constantly tease him about. The only thing missing was the height but in general, Taeyong knew the younger was just as amazing, if not more, as the other famous handsome boys of their university. However, the younger never seemed to see his merits whenever he faced other people as he was filled with insecurities from his past. So when Taeyong noticed the hurt expression in his lover’s eyes, he immediately bid goodbye to Jaehyun, making sure his boyfriend doesn’t get out of his sight. To his dismay, Ten successfully gets a cab for himself, leaving Taeyong alone by the sidewalk. Frustrated, the older finds his way home by rushing to the bicycle parking and biking his way to Ten’s apartment.

When his calls and knocks went unnoticed by the younger, Taeyong knew he had done wrong. Of course the sight offended Ten, of course it was not Jaehyun’s fault, of course he only had himself to blame. The _unnecessary_ skinship was innate to the two who had grown closer in the short time they had been block mates but it was unavoidable for his boyfriend to misunderstand. So when his seventh knock was ignored, he didn’t try to hold himself back from opening the door as he knew the passcode to the younger’s place.

“Baby I-”

The elder’s words were caught in his throat as he heard sobs coming from Ten’s room. As if on cue, he immediately rushed to his room, not surprised at the sight of his boyfriend, eyes now swollen and sobs spilling from his lips despite his efforts to conceal them. His nose was all red, eyes puffy and swollen, cheeks wet from the tears and yet, Taeyong found him the prettiest. Taeyong felt the conscience creep in after realizing he should be consoling the love of his life instead of admiring his beauty.

At the moment of his realization, he made his way to Ten’s side, wary in touching him as he knew the younger could be oversensitive at moments like this. He felt a pang in his chest when he tried to touch the younger’s back only for Ten to flinch at the contact. However, he couldn’t let the pain get to him as he knew better. He knew better than to let the younger cry alone and overthink further.

“Baby, please hear me out”

Taeyong tried to start his words and when Ten denied to speak, he took it as a sign to continue speaking.

“What you saw, it wasn’t like it seemed”

Confusion was clearly written on Ten’s face as he could not understand what the elder meant. However, he decided to let Taeyong finish first before speaking.

“Jaehyun and I, we’re nothing more than friends.”

Of course Ten knew that. Ten knew and he had been trying _so hard_ to convince himself that _they are nothing more than just friends_ but if Taeyong’s actions showed otherwise, what would’ve been more believable to him?

“Baby, you know you’re my only one, right? You know I only see you, right?”

And at that statement, it was Ten’s turn to speak. He tried his best to look the other in the eye, desperate to convey his thoughts to the elder.

“Am I really?”

Ten’s question took Taeyong by surprised. It hurt them both to hear that coming from Ten’s mouth. _Ten knew better than to ask that,_ Taeyong had in mind. _Ten knows all Taeyong could ever see was him,_ or at least Taeyong was hoping he did.

“Baby what do you mean? Of course you are my only one.”

Pain was evident in Taeyong’s voice as the younger seemed to be doubting his heart.

“I, I’ve been trying to convince myself too. I know you see me, otherwise you wouldn’t be dating me, right? But Taeyong, you can’t blame me for thinking you’re done with me.”

At the last statement, Ten couldn’t help the sob he never knew he was holding back.

“I can see you’re happy with him, with Jaehyun. I know it isn’t right for me to think this way but since you two spend more time together, I can’t help but think that it isn’t impossible for you to fall for him. I mean, look at him—he’s handsome, tall, and smart. And you two share the same interest in basketball to which I’m pretty much sure you two will pass the tryouts. Jaehyun seems so perfect, no wonder why a lot of people swoon over him and I’m just afraid of the possibility that soon, you’ll be one of those people.”

Taeyong was shocked at his boyfriend’s sudden outburst. He felt hurt for Ten. He couldn’t blame the younger for feeling this way and he was out of words so he decided to scoot over to Ten’s side, cupping his left cheek with one hand.

“Ten, baby, I’m so sorry.”

Taeyong, too, couldn’t help a tear from falling from his eye.

“I’m sorry I didn’t think it was possible for this to happen. I never meant to make you feel that way.”

By this time, he’s cupping both of his boyfriend’s cheeks, staring intently into his eyes and desperate to let the younger understand.

“I’m sorry if we rarely spend time together these days and I’m sorry if my constant company is Jaehyun. You may get jealous over that but, baby, know that I will only see you alone. Both Jaehyun and I are aware of how much I love you and there’s nothing to worry about.”

Just when Taeyong was almost sure he had convinced Ten, the younger spoke.

“But I can’t help it. You—you’re so perfect, Jaehyun is so perfect, you two look so perfect tog—”

“Baby, believe me when I say you are perfect in my eyes and you may not realize it yourself but you are too beautiful for this world.”

Ten understood, Ten believed him, but Ten still had things to say. So with a sigh, he decided to mention what had been truly bothering him aside from the reasons he had stated prior.

“I’m sorry. I just feel like so much have changed between us. I’m under pressure because it feels like I can’t have you the way that I want. I feel like you’ve lost the butterflies or maybe you still have them but for another person because I clearly don’t deserve them.”

It took Taeyong few seconds, if not a minute, to regain his words to reply to  
Ten. He gathered all the confidence in himself to prove his point before speaking.

“Never doubt your worth and never doubt my love for you because if there was one true thing left in this world, it would be that.”

Taeyong was quick to connect both of their foreheads together, making sure Ten doesn’t speak further.

“And I love you so much that no matter how long we spend time away from each other and no matter whose company I keep, I will always end up coming home to you. Do you understand that?”

Ten couldn’t argue more. He knew Taeyong was true to his words and he knew he couldn’t resist the older especially when he was being sincerely cheesy right in front of him.

“Don’t you ever doubt my love for you again, Chittaphon.”

Taeyong’s tone was serious. He wanted the message to get delivered clearly and quickly. He wanted to make sure Ten’s misunderstanding was cleared at that moment.

“Never again, hyung.”

A smile crept to Taeyong’s lips before planting a soft kiss onto Ten’s lips and later on, exchanging giggles as their kissing session turned into a little tickling session.

“I love you, Chittaphon.”

“I love you too, Taeyong hyung.”


End file.
